


A cup of love and lots of cuddles

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blankets, Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Being a bit sick it's not a bad thing after all...





	A cup of love and lots of cuddles

If she wasn't already awake the sound of someone sneezing completely woke her up.  
Quietly she went to the see where the sound was coming from, what she saw was both funny and adorable at the same time.  
The doctor was sitting on the floor his back leaning on the Tardis' consoles, he'd an old ratty wrapped around him the only visible thing his head and bare feet.   
Without a second she chuckled at the sight which brought his attention towards her.  
“ Where did you get that blanket from ? ”  
Her eyes met his bright ones but this time they're dull and bloodshot as his attempt to smile failed.   
“ Morning Rose...I believe somewhere is morning...oh this...just an old blanket I found in my closet...”  
“ You okay Doctor ? Are you cold ? ”  
He frowned a bit at the question before he sneezed.  
“ It's a little bit chilly don't you think. ”  
It wasn't...she felt completely fine wearing a t-shirt and shorts..that meant that something was wrong.   
Suddenly he got up, swayed on the spot and almost fell on the floor if it wasn't for Rose. She grabbed him by the arm and straightened him up before she said.  
“ Whoa...easy there doctor. ”  
He just tightened the grip on his blanket and said.  
“ I'm fine...it's nothing...now where you want to go ?” then he pulled his arm out of her hands and started walking away.   
Just as Rose suspected he somehow tripped over his feet and barely stopped himself from falling.    
“ Okay...that's...unusual.” he mumbled to himself.  
Rose rolled her eyes even though she started to get worried. Then she slowly dragged the doctor towards the first bed she found and gently pushed him to sit on it.  
“ Let me look at you. ”  
When she stopped to really look at him she noticed the slight shiver that passed through him, the way he gripped the blanket more tightly around him and how tired he looked.   
“ What is it Rose ? ”  
He looked like a wet kitten sitting on a street all alone, his hair was more ruffled than ever and a light blush covered his cheeks.  
She pressed her palm on his forehead, immediately she noticed how hot his skin was.   
“ Doctor you're hot! ”  
“ Thank you. ” he tried to joke   
“ You're burning Doctor you've a fever. ”   
“ Nonsense..I'm the Doctor I don't get sick.”   
“ Try to explain this then...how do you feel ? ”  
“ A bit cold that's all..and a slight headache but....” then he frowned as he tried to think.  
“ I don't remember the last time I had a headache...”  
Rose sat next to him on the bed and pressed her lips on his forehead the way her mom did to check her temperature. Her worries were confirmed when she felt warmth radiating out of him.   
When she pulled back his eyes were closed a peaceful expression on his face before he opened them and asked.  
“ What was that for ? ”  
“ To check...you really do have a fever Doctor. ”   
“ It'll pass in a day...don't worry. ”  
Then he shivered and  hugged her pressing his face in the crook of her neck.  
“ So warm...”   
He looked like a little child cuddling in search for warmth...so adorable but she had to get up and made him a soup or something.   
She tried to untangle out of his embrace but he didn't let her, instead he wrapped the blanket over the both of them and snuggled closer.  
“ Doctor...Doctor..I'm going to get you some soup and a tea...let me go for a second..”  
Instead of letting her go he shook his head and held on tighter which brought a chuckle out of her.   
“ It's okay Doctor...it's alright. I'll be gone for a second..my mum gave me soup the last time we visited..do this for me...”   
Reluctantly he let her go an expression of a kicked puppy on his face.  
She quickly got up and after ten minutes came back a bowl of warm soup in her hands.  
The Doctor perked when he smelled the soup and didn't need encouragement to eat it. Then he carefully put the bowl away and pulled Rose towards him.  
She stumbled and fell on the bed, just as she made herself comfortable he wrapped his arms around her waist, hid his face in her shoulder and hummed in contentment.   
Rose saw that there was no way out of his embrace...not that she minded she gently started running her fingers through his hair chuckling when he cuddled closer.   
Then she kissed his head and whispered.  
“ Sleep well Doctor.”  
Pretty soon she fell asleep not hearing his reply.  
“ My sweet Rose...love..”

In the morning she got woken by the excited voice of the Doctor. When she opened her eyes she saw him rocking on his heels a wide grin on his face.  
“ Good morning Rose ! ”  
“ Doctor. How are you feeling ? ”  
“ I'm fantastic ! ”  
She couldn't stop herself from chuckling.   
“ Were you really sick ? ”  
He shrugged before he answered.  
“ Don't know, but the soup and the cuddles helped. ”  
Rose felt herself blushing, but didn't have time to say anything..the Doctor pulled her on her feet, kissed her and smiled before he announced.  
“ Get ready...we're going on an adventure. ”   
Well...she could never say no to that infectious smile and sparkling eyes.


End file.
